


[OP]屬於人情義理的重利罪

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 在還完這些無意間欠下來的人情債之前，他根本沒有任意求死的權力。他應該要知道這一點。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

屬於人情義理的重利罪：哲普（一 ‧ 上）

 

 

 

 

 

關於香吉士，有三件事情，哲普從未向人提起過。

一是他教會香吉士生命的重量，學會背負才能保有為人的品性。

二是他給與香吉士喊痛的權力，了解疼痛的意義才知道如何忍耐。

三是期望他能行走，用自己的雙腳前進，而非被年老鏽蝕的錨定在原地不肯離去。

 

小子，你該是飄洋在大海上，一面最自由的旗幟。

 

 

　　X　　x　x　x　　X　

_那個只懂得溫柔的廢物小鬼死了，死在鐵製的面具後面。_

_連同他的姓氏一起。_

_如果不是他過於軟弱，我的存在不會被拒絕。_

_他不是我。_

 

　　X　　x　x　x　　X　

 

關於宰殺活物，第一次下手的人通常會遇到類似的情況，面對還在喘息掙扎著的生命，提不起承擔屠戮的勇氣，顫抖的刀尖在空中搖擺，呼吸在沉重與急促間來回循環，汗水讓手與刀柄接觸的地方增添些許不可控的因素，連壓著獵物的手都不怎麼肯定，該怎麼做，腦中一片空白，明明已經對著死物練習過無數次，實際上場後，同樣的物種彷彿成為另一個世界來的異型，刀尖比了又比，遲遲無法下手，於是未嗅到殺意的獵物遂瘋狂的啟動求生本能，盡情掙扎。他能想像接下來的過程，通常在這時候──在搏鬥了一陣子之後，也許是割人的鱗片，也許是掙脫索的爪子，也許是甩動的尾巴，在兇手身上留下疼痛與不可見的傷口，讓最初的驚慌轉變為難以抑制的惱怒──什麼啊，明明就只是為了單一目的而被培養長大的牲畜，哪來的資格反擊，拜託乖乖去死好嗎？──大腦的保護機制讓持刀者開始認為前面產生的雜亂情緒都是可笑的，只要過了這階段，哪怕是菜鳥，一夕之間也能變成廚房運作的零件之一，而非隨時可被替換的打雜小弟，可惜刀法上的錯誤可掩蓋不了任何藉口，讓原本可以乾脆了結的過程變成一種非自願性的虐殺，因為抵抗不了來自幻覺的疼痛，每一寸的誤差都是數十倍的痛苦，只能在驚慌中草草完成任務，手足無措還是得體一點的說法，要哲普來評論，他根本懶的開口，腳直接朝對方腹部重重踹了下去。

 

不尊重食材的混帳，他啐了口口水，還想當什麼廚師。

 

大部分的人都是望著滿地狼藉，咬著牙後悔，在那短短的幾分鐘之內，合格的人會體會到生命的重量與廚師的職責，他們不會記得往後宰殺的每一條生命，但他們會懂得保有敬意與尊重，不合格的人從今以後只會是個”煮飯的”，而非廚師，從驚慌到鎮定，鎮定到同情，同情到同理，因為看的透徹，了解到最人道的做法就是最精確的刀法，故下手時會更加謹慎，前者與後者的差異便是如此。

 

廚師鐵則，一不浪費食材，他們沒有那個資格與權力浪費；二不將菜刀視為武器，那是神聖的器具而非凶器。

 

但小茄子不一樣，他的認知都是反過來學習的，打從哲普第一次見到香吉士開始，那個臭小子就把菜刀當成了護身的武器，開口閉口都是「殺了你」三個字，簡直不能更刺眼，羅傑的傳說開起了一個世代的盛況，也讓這片海與溫柔兩個字擦不上邊，人心或多或少都豢養著類似的野獸，啃食仇恨茁壯，歇斯底里的抗拒未能抵抗的強大威脅，況且在都是混帳男人的環境裡成長，教養再好的孩子都能被帶成地痞流氓，他這種反應，哲普並不感到特別意外。

 

如果老子是你大廚，他心想，你個小子一定被我揍的牙都找不到，菜刀不是讓你拿來殺人的，還有握法錯了，蠢才。

只可惜緊咬著他的腿不放，極沒教養的臭小鬼還來不及被他教訓，嘴裡先嚷著要找到傳說中的那片海，就像外頭一堆海賊不知天高地厚妄想成為海賊王一樣，世界上一定存在著另一個相信All Blue存在的笨蛋。

偏偏他還就真的遇上了。

所以說用一條腿換一個白癡的夢想真的不算什麼大事，反正他也已經累了。

 

獲救上岸後，哲普沒浪費太多時間在調養身體與復健上，傷口痛著痛著總有麻木的一天，他還有兩人份的人生必須向前，失去了所有的夥伴，在籌備餐廳期間，所有雜事都得由他們一老一小包辦，那時他還未完全脫離拐杖輔助，不甚靈活的在城鎮中找尋所需的物品，他往東，腳邊的小東西就跟著往東，他往西，小茄子都不會多走錯半步路，養不胖的身體努力的拖著沉重的木車，上面載滿各種雜物，腳印深深的陷在泥土中，留下一整排歪歪斜斜的足跡，小茄子的嘴總是不乾淨，罵咧咧的拒絕哲普幫忙：「沒腿的臭老頭添什麼亂！我自己就拉的動！」，氣的他吹鬍子扔下一句：「隨便你」，繼續沿街找他要的東西，就真讓香吉士拖了一整路的貨。

 

回到旅館的時候兩人都累得無法再多說半個字，過度的體能消耗總算讓香吉士能完整的吃完一頓飯而不是吞下去又吐出來，他半夜也沒因難以忍受的幻肢痛而驚醒。

 

當時的他還未留心到香吉士的異常，哲普在適應他的木腿，香吉士在適應正常人的人生，但他記得香吉士拿菜刀對著他的樣子，以及住院時，香吉士帶來各種比廚餘還恐怖黑暗愛心料理，於是年過半百，從未帶過孩子的前‧海賊紅腳哲普決定從最基礎的規矩與原則教起，禮儀就別指望了，屬於海賊的規矩、廚師的規矩他是一樣也沒漏，兩個臭脾氣成天除了對罵以外還是對罵，再後來他們幾乎花光了所有積蓄買了海上餐廳，船來的那一天，小茄子坐在他的肩上，一字一字將＂芭拉蒂＂掛了上去。

 

他記得他盯著巨大魚造型的船隻，在海面上微微的晃動，高興的揉著香吉士一頭毛躁的短髮，原本燦金的髮稍經歷了地獄般的海難後完全不復原本光滑柔順的樣子，有些枯黃，摸起來還有點紮手，但哲普不在乎那些，他中氣十足的說：「以後這就是咱們的餐廳了。」身旁的香吉士雖然努力扒開他的手，卻同樣難以掩飾他的興奮，這時的他才終於帶有同年齡該有的朝氣，大笑著回答：「嗯！」

 

「以後要認真幹活了──臭小子，給我來幫忙！」

「知道了啦！臭老頭！」

 

他一生中上過無數艘海賊船，哲普知道，這會是他最後長眠的處所。

至於那顆金茄子，總有一天要離開的。

 

於是他假裝沒注意到小茄子老是偷偷望著他的木腿出神。

 

 

　　X　　x　x　x　　X　

_在多人死鬥的競技場裡，勇治乾淨俐落的殺死了一個體格足足大他十二倍的壯漢，連帶撂倒將近一打的職業殺手，自己只受到輕微的擦傷，父親很滿意，認為他的氣勢與能力才配得上是他的兒子。_

_可＂廢物＂連武士刀都拿不穩，揮舞的時候還不小心傷了自己。_

_尼治靈活的運用兩把匕首，刺入人體內，成功繞過所有重要器官，一路切割肌肉與血管，讓被拷問的人從高聲慘叫直到無聲，得出來的情報讓傑爾馬僅用原本一半的兵力就取得勝利，父親興奮的說他對他的冷酷與手法感到萬分驕傲。_

_反觀＂廢物＂光是看到被虐殺過的屍體便吐到無法起身，甚至生了一場病。_

_在一次收費戰爭裡，為了取得一種由特殊植物萃取出來研發製成神經性毒物，伊治無視於該國國王想同歸於盡的威脅，讓連同傑爾馬的士兵在內共一萬一千人死於極其醜惡的生化武器攻擊中，取得的戰果經二次改良後現已是傑爾馬最出名的獨門殺手鐧之一，回來後父親抱著伊治放聲痛哭，直說這才是他盼了多年才盼到的繼承者，無情、殘忍，又極富有戰爭藝術細胞。_

_「我的好兒子們啊！」伽治抱著他的兄弟們喜極而泣。_

_至於＂廢物＂說最多的一句話是：「父親救救我。」_

_父親失望了。_

_他不要一個失敗的作品。_

_所以這次他不能再讓老爹失望。_

　　X　　x　x　x　　X　

 

說說殺生這件事。

 

芭拉蒂開始上軌道以後，他們招募幾個廚師與服務生，整天為了開發菜色與建立廚房制度忙的不可開交，相互叫罵的人數由二成長到二的倍數，不堪入耳的污言穢語出現的頻率就跟呼吸一樣自然，拳頭、荷爾蒙、爐火、喝斥，還有貝里與烈酒，高檔餐廳走的卻是十足的流氓風格，完美襯托這世代的荒誕與瘋狂，反正真煩了就拿那些上門找碴的海賊出氣，管理內場，控制外場，監督品質，一天超過十八個小時待在工作場所，饒是哲普也有些吃不消，來的人多了，狀況也就跟著亂，雖然對於曾當過船長還去過偉大航道的哲普而言，他在芭拉蒂上遇到的麻煩還不及偉大航路一個月的多，根本不算什麼棘手的問題，純粹是老了體能根不上罷了。

 

讓他傷透腦筋的是那顆金色的瘦小茄子栽種問題。

 

起先，哲普並沒有讓香吉士從活物開始處理，他給他自己的理由是小茄子還太瘦弱，連從市場拉回來的鵝都比他兇悍強壯，也許等養壯了一點，不會被畜牲追著到處跑的時候再說。

絕對不是因為當其他廚師好意想教香吉士怎麼殺雞時，看到他藏在身後，抖的幾乎要崩潰的手，他沒那麼溫柔，什麼該學什麼該面對他分得很清楚。

是真的還不到時候。

 

夾板上，廚師抓著一只奮力掙扎的雞，輕鬆的對著香吉士解說，刺耳的尖叫聲吵的人頭痛，旁邊是放血用的木桶，裡面傳來雞爪刮過木桶表面微弱的噪音聲：「其實不難，重點是要抓到訣竅，你要先控制住它們，才能準確、迅速的下手，減少它們的痛苦。」廚師熟練的拿刀比劃著，事實上如果不是他要示範給香吉士看，那隻帶毛的畜牲可能會死得更快。

香吉士緊張的點頭，聲音幾不可聞，右手緊緊抓著握成拳頭的左手。

 

於是哲普走到後夾板上，吹著鬍子，大腳一踢，把兩眼發紅的小茄子從船上踹進了海裡，憤怒的對他叫罵：「連菜都切不好的混小子想什麼呢！等你有本事把蘿蔔雕成一群雞再說！」

入大的落水聲引來一群人的關注，幾秒後，一顆金黃色的腦袋出現在海平線之上，像迷路的，漂亮的熱帶魚，「───噗哈！！──臭％＆︿老（％＄頭＠︿％＠＃％＠＊＆！！！！」在海中浮沉的香吉士氣的在換氣間頂嘴。

一旁的服務生趕忙跳進海裡撈人，以免香吉士光顧著回嘴忘了求生沉進海裡變成醃茄子。

哲普捏著鬍子冷哼，轉身拿出主廚的威嚴對整群看戲的人訓斥：「還有你們，有時間跟著小鬼鬼混不如快把事情做完。」眼神則不著痕跡掃過本想教香吉士的廚師，其他人只能狼狽的答是。

 

從那之後香吉士就是跟著他挑菜，練刀工，刷鍋子，學擦杯子跟盤子，一個小小的水漬能耗上他大半天的時間，吃剩下來的料理看哪裡還能改進，一顆蘿蔔要削到比筆芯還細，厚度能透光且不中斷才合格，搞的香吉士足足吃了一個月由切失敗的蘿蔔製作而成的料理，好不容易長出來的肉差點又瘦了回去。

就是沒讓他處理活食，哪怕是魚蝦貝類也不讓。

他站在高高的凳子上，頭只到哲普的肩膀，兩人並肩站在水槽前，老頭子正在檢查他切出來的東西是否及格。

香吉士盯著鐵製的水龍頭，放下手中的刀與蔬果，腦袋轉了又轉，怎麼也想不明白哲普的用意，聲音難得帶著茫然與脆弱：「臭老頭，我不用學嗎？」他沒說是什麼事，頭甚至不敢抬起，他知道哲普聽的懂，而年長的男人沒有立即回話，專心的將少數切失敗的東西撿到另一個盆子裡，半晌後，才淡然的回答：「等你該學的時候我就會教你，現在給我專心在手邊的工作。」手則指著與之前相比顯然少了很多但不及格率仍有待改進的成品，語氣瞬間變的十分暴躁：「你連不會菜都切不好，還想什麼其他的！你是想氣死我就是了！」下一秒拳頭就朝香吉士頭上揍了下去。

差點從凳子上摔下去的香吉士摀著頭，忍著眼淚怒道：「很痛啊臭老頭！」

 

他也不是真的傻到哲普說一就是一，學不會怎麼看人臉色的小王子早早死在了北海，他聽過其他人私下怎麼討論這件事的，香吉士的體格給他躲在各種角落偷懶的特權，包括想從哲普眼皮底下溜走偷做壞事的時候也是。他不是刻意要偷聽，被困在一片荒蕪的巨岩上造成他極大的心理創傷，夜裡也無法完全熟睡，意識脫離不了死亡的恐懼，唯恐錯過能求救的船隻，再過上下一個缺乏水與食物的三個月，失眠與無法大口進食只是幾個比較顯著的後遺症，還在成長的身體顯然負荷不了高強度的體力活，經常到了下午就昏昏欲睡，既不想被哲普看到也不想被人碎嘴，找來找去，唯有儲藏室符合他午睡的地點與需求。反正沒有鎖，沒有面具，推開門就能走出去。

 

那天他躺在放滿洋蔥的木箱上面，抱著一條毯子正想睡，叮叮咚咚的腳步聲逐漸靠近，香吉士連忙扯過灰色的舊毛毯往後一躲，假裝自己是一袋馬鈴薯，他聽到開門的聲音，還有菸味，交談聲隨著木門開啟傳了進來，從雜物間的細縫看出去，是新來的廚師與打雜的，一群人假藉搬運食材的空檔，忙裡偷閒，就站在儲藏室外面抽菸閒聊。

 

「老闆未免太寵香吉士了。」他聽到其中一個打雜的邊吐著煙邊表示：「嘖、要當廚師，那年紀的孩子還不學怎麼處理活物，要到什麼時後才學？」，另一個人答道：「還是是老闆撿回來的就不一樣，我看那小子遲早要翻天，反正他啥也不用幹，只要打扮得乾乾淨淨在外場送菜就行了。」有人在翻動靠近門口的那幾桶蔬菜，嗤笑一聲後懶洋洋的接話：「噯、你們都沒看到老闆那天瞪我的樣子，早知道就不淌混水。」香吉士認得他的聲音，是那天在夾板上想教他的廚師。

「我在他那年紀哪有那麼幸福啊，廚房可是戰場啊。」

「反正香吉士歸老闆管，不關我們的事啦！」

「希望他長大不會成為連菜都不會切的花瓶，那老闆可就真的要失望了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

 

 

他躲在木箱後面，亟欲忘卻的回憶如同浪潮將他給淹沒。

哲普幾次半夜驚醒，想抓住早已失去的右腳，卻只抓到空氣的狼狽模樣。

_有一個聲音不斷的在他腦內徘徊不去，他說，你真的讓我很失望。_

黑暗中，香吉士咬著手臂，強迫自己不准顫抖。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

（一 ‧ 中）

 

 

 

 

_城堡裡的下人們在閒談時，隨口評論他們的三王子與其他兄弟姊妹不同，是個很善良又溫柔的人，會不顧危險的去拯救他能力所不及的事務，也是唯一一個會關心他們這些侍僕的貴族。_

_話傳到伽治耳中，引起了國王滔天的怒火，險些掀了半座城。_

_「父親大人、父親大人請您別生氣，」阻止國王暴動的是他的大兒子伊治，紅髮的孩童跳到國王身上，十分懂事的開口：「父親大人，請不用擔心，做為兄長，我們會負起導正弟弟的責任。」_

_「不會讓他繼續敗壞我們一族的名聲。」尼治接話。_

_「讓那些可笑的言論都消失。」最後是勇治。_

_他的寶貝兒子們異口同聲：「「「傑爾瑪王國不需要沒有能力的廢物。」」」_

_遊戲名稱叫做＂無能的主人與善良的家貓＂，規則是伊治、尼治、勇治三人將待處刑的戰俘拖到香吉士面前，利用各種生活上隨手可得──絕大多數來自於香吉士房間裡──的器具，將戰俘虐待的不成人形，但不會失去性命的程度。_

_無視於香吉士尖叫著求他們住手，伊治神色自若的用螺絲起子在戰俘的大腿上挖出第十三個洞，慢條斯理的對著戰俘說：「在我們改變心意前，你死掉的話，家人就能獲救喔？」，隨後用叉子將血窟窿擴的更大了些，悠哉的補充，「但是死不了的話，就只能換你的家人來讓我們取樂了呢。」_

_俘虜看他的表情就像在看一只地獄來的惡魔，任何哀泣、求饒都無法撼動他的舉動，伊治就只是冷漠的用各種工具最大限度造成他的痛苦，沒有任何目的，也非出於病態的性癖好，他這麼做只是因為他 **能** 這麼做。_

_半小時前，他才將香吉士的床拆成碎片，仔仔細細的將數百根尖銳的木屑刺滿俘虜的背部，模仿香吉士的塗鴉。_

_「但我們不會殺了你的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」勇治在旁大笑，隨手扔掉只剩半截的茶杯，另外半截被他 **埋** 進了俘虜的臀部中，他決定跟尼治比看誰能將獵物的雙手骨頭碎成最多塊，輸的人未來一周將無法參與教育香吉士的遊戲。_

_非人能忍受的巨大痛苦讓他幾乎要發瘋，幾次想自殺，腦內閃過的都是妻子美麗的臉龐，他不能讓她受到這種折磨，除了哭的像個嬰兒外他別無選擇，門外的僕人早就閃的一乾二淨，沒人想介入純粹的暴力漩渦。見時機成熟，尼治一把將香吉士從牆邊拖過來，扔到他面前，藍頭髮的孩子心就像刮起暴風的海洋般殘忍，他說：「不過你可以求他，我們可愛的弟弟，他有資格取走你的性命，你自己選吧。」_

_他猶豫不到0.1秒，俘虜劇烈掙扎著，竭盡所能想往香吉士的方向靠近：「殺了我！！！殺了我！！！求求你發發慈悲！殺了我吧！！我求求你！！求求你，殺了我！！！！殺了我啊─────────！！！！」_

_香吉士嚇的完全無法動彈，勇治塞到他手中的小刀隔沒幾秒就掉到地上，俘虜的尖叫聲與嚎哭聲之淒烈，已非人類所能展現的，但金髮的廢物面對反擊能力０的垃圾，依舊沒能激發出任何屬於傑爾瑪的高貴血統本能。_

_伊治對其他兩人使了眼色，於是尼治一把扳過俘虜的頭，讓勇治用一把釘子將他的舌頭給搗爛：「────────！！！！」，接著伊治走到香吉士面前，拍拍他的肩膀，溫和的說：「希望吃完晚餐回來，你能成為我們可愛的弟弟，否則不是這個人的老婆，就是你要當我們的玩具，明白嗎？」_

_香吉士搖搖頭，又點點頭，於是心滿意足的三兄弟肩並著肩，高興的走了。_

_從窗外翻進來的蕾玖嘆了一口氣，走到房間中央，拾起伊治留下來的小刀。_

_她愚蠢可悲的廢物弟弟跪在地上哭到幾乎斷氣，眼前是一個有著人類外型的腥紅肉塊，用盡最後幾口氣在扭動。_

_蕾玖一腳將人踢成臉朝上的姿勢，露出伊治他們用亮黃色油漆標註的字樣與心臟位置，雖然經過一整晚的血腥對待，現已被絳紅的血液染成慘不忍睹的模樣，幾乎無法分辨到底在寫什麼，仍不阻礙她鎖定目標。她讓小刀在手上轉了一圈，定定看著即將迎來死亡的獵物露出終於能解脫的扭曲笑容，決絕的將小刀用力插進心臟的位置。_

_三、二、一、零──又是一條生命的結束。_

_顫抖結束。_

_蕾玖厭煩的擦掉手上的污漬，冷冷的說：「香吉士，某方面來說，其實你才是最殘忍的那個人呢。」_

　　X　　x　x　x　　X　

 

又是不分日夜忙活的一週，好不容易熬到隔天店公休，哲普累到直接睡在餐廳的椅子上，清晨腰痠背痛的醒來，身上蓋著一條灰色的毛毯。他伸了伸懶腰，幾秒後，斷肢與木腿連接處傳來的疼痛驅散了所有僅存的睡意，如同數千隻啃咬的螞蟻勤奮的切開皮膚，肌肉則狂怒的震顫怒吼，曾經是戰場上最可靠的武器如今不復存在，只剩下一具半老半殘的軀殼，日日夜夜在神經的拉扯與斷肢的不適中掙扎，還能抵禦什麼呢？也不過是未曾停頓的疼痛罷了。手掌往下摸著義腿的木紋，不耐煩的冷哼，哲普煩躁的起身，單手扶著椅背，將重量轉移到左腳上，等待疼痛過去，另隻手則習慣性的摸著嘴邊的大鬍子，他看了一眼空物一人的餐廳，打算先到儲藏室去確認食材保存狀況，再決定要到鎮上去補充哪些物品。秋天快到了，一群大老爺們自生自滅去無所謂，可小茄子不添點衣服很容易凍傷。

念及那瘦弱的身板，哲普無奈的嘆氣。

開餐廳的人連個小鬼都養不胖也太不像話，要是再把凍傷的地方切掉，可就沒肉能煮湯了。

 

天還沒完全亮，廚房裡已有兩名年輕的廚師正在裡頭準備早餐，見昨晚睡在餐廳累了一夜的老闆突然出現，連忙打招呼，手中倒是一刻不停的切著菜，翻動爐火上的料理，哲普揮揮手讓他們繼續去幹活，環視周遭的清潔，手指滑過碗盤表面，確認沒有一絲油膩的觸感，菜刀也保養得宜，這才緩慢的繞過半個廚房，撕下貼在牆上的庫存表，開拉巨大的冰箱門，咬著筆準備清點項目與數量。他一邊想著菜單，一邊檢視蔬果的新鮮度，不合格，抑或賣相不佳的就挑出來，當天煮來吃掉，其餘的則按照熟度分門別類放置，才看到一半，他意外發現冷藏庫多了幾隻處理好的雞，眉毛疑惑挑的老高，過了幾秒後才想到，兩天前貌似因為打雜的人買錯香料，導致他們有道主菜一度無法販賣，哲普便讓香吉士跟其中一名廚師開著採購用的小船，到幾海哩外的小鎮上走了一趟。

 

他是有印像香吉士牽著一群長毛的生物回到船上，還被他罵了一頓，臭小鬼不知道最是這些帶血的活物不好處理，容易引來海獸的注意，一般而言他們都是在離島比較近的淺海區才會採購需要放血的牲畜，避免吸引巨大海獸類的注意，而宰殺過後，不可食用的內臟與血液也會仔細的用桶子裝好，扔到外海去，保護船隻的安危，當下他忙著顧場，訓斥完香吉士後也就沒時間管那群雞是誰帶走，看樣子是有人趕在他發飆之前就把事情解決了。

哼，這幫不讓人省心的混帳們。

 

鬼使神差的，他把雞肉拎了出來，一般而言，哲普能光從處理的方式就能看出來下手的人的技術與品性，是沉著冷靜還是急躁粗魯，心態是慎重的對待生命還是無感單純的宰殺活物，肉的狀態與下手的刀工騙不了人。＂正確＂的處理食材是合格的廚師應具備的基本工之一，顯然負責這隻雞的人水準並不差，下在脖子的那一刀既能達到最大程度的放血，又不會過度破壞肉的整體性，被切斷的神經阻礙痛覺的傳遞，第二刀沒半點遲疑，準確的切進胸腔位置，斷了血脈的輸送，從外皮來看，雞隻幾乎沒有半點掙扎就死去。

 

哲普捏著鬍子把雞放到料理台上，忍不住評論：「不錯，手很穩。」

爐火前正在炒菜的廚師聞言，以為是讚稱他，腰都挺的更直了些，幾次甩鍋後偷偷轉頭，發現老闆是在評論雞而不是他，趕忙讓熱氣掩蓋他的困窘，好一陣子才搔著頭髮，不太好意思的接話：「啊、老闆，抱歉啦，但那不是我搞的，是香吉士那小子啦！你還是去對他說吧，那小子應該會超開心的，沒想到練那麼久的刀工居然能被老闆你稱讚啊！」

「小茄子？」沒見到哲普臉上的驚訝，一把將炒鍋內的料理倒到大盆子中，年輕的廚師笑著說：「對啊，老闆你翻看看，應該有十隻吧，是香吉士昨天晚上弄的，你那時候已經睡著了，忘了是誰說半夜垃圾船會經過，我們就在夾板上把東西都整理完了，讓垃圾船直接載走，省麻煩啊。」考慮到平日老闆跟香吉士的相處模式，他們忍不住多說了兩句，想增加老闆對香吉士的好感度，連帶緩和兩人之間緊張的氣氛：「不過那臭小鬼進步的速度還真快，不久前明明看到那種場面都還會怕的，真動起手來還是有兩下子的嘛！」

「哈哈，你有沒有看到他的速度，捲捲的眉毛都不動一下，老蘇原本還想嘲笑他兩句，結果被香吉士扔了一臉雞毛，超狼狽的哈哈哈哈哈！」

 

他打開冰箱，重新審視了那幾只處理好的雞，突然皺起眉頭。

很難解是那種不舒服的感覺從哪兒來。

_就是──── **太乾淨了** 。_

一刀氣管一刀心臟，全都是相同的處理手法，僅有一隻雞的傷口比其他隻稍稍偏差了幾釐米。

 

哲普莫名感到一陣惱怒，他扔下雞，冷著臉質問：「那臭小鬼現在在哪？」兩名廚師停下嬉鬧聲，你看我我看你，不明白老闆怎麼就發火了，但哲普的脾氣除了香吉士以外沒人敢硬扛，只好硬著頭皮回答：「呃，香吉士的話，他好像蠻早就起來了，現在應該是在、在儲藏間裡吧？我記得他有說要去把快發芽的馬鈴薯挑出來，還有一些菜要先削過什麼的，就老闆你每天要他做的那些事？」哲普冷哼一聲，放下菜刀，一拐一拐踩著木腿往船頭走去，腦子裡彷彿有團火在燃燒，激的他根本沒空閒能管傷處的疼痛。

留下被颱風尾掃到的兩人：「老闆這是怎麼了？」

 

 

 

香吉士正窩在儲藏間削皮，上百顆馬鈴薯跟蘿蔔幾乎要將他給淹沒，只剩下一顆金色的腦袋瓜特別顯眼，哲普推開門，逆著光站的筆直，雙手抱胸，神情嚴肅的問他：「小茄子，你怎麼殺的雞？」

「？」像是不了解他的問題，香吉士抬起頭，疑惑看著他，幾秒後盯著哲普的臉說：「就那樣啊，有問題嗎？臭老頭下次要睡回房間睡，我可搬不動你。」

「你把殺失敗的雞扔哪裡去了？」哲普沒回答他的後半句關心，固執的重複他的問題，沒頭沒尾的對峙讓香吉士被他的態度給氣到，聲音不自覺跟著放大：「什麼啊臭老頭，你在瞧不起我嗎？哪有什麼殺失敗的！」

「沒有失敗？」

「當然沒有啊！你以為你給我的錢能多買很多東西嗎？也就菈耳維斯產那六罐香料加十隻雞而已！」

「你做一次給我看。」他要求，於是香吉士扔下馬鈴薯，口中低聲碎念些抱怨，越過還沒處裡的食物，用力踩著木板領著哲普走回廚房，礙於船上已經沒有待宰的雞隻，他抽出菜刀跳上凳子，站在料理台前，一手持刀，一手抓過處理好的肉塊模擬，憤怒又裡直氣壯的說：「抓住翅膀跟脖子，從這邊劃下去，讓它無法呼吸」他指著氣管的部位，再將刀尖轉向心臟附近「諾、再從這裡補一刀──深度大概到這個位置，不能插太深，太深會卡住──不就完了嗎。」語句間充斥著莫名的自信。

頭腦裡彷彿有座火山正劇烈的噴發，岩漿流淌在他的意識裡，燒的整個人都在發燙，哲普的眉頭皺的可以夾死第二個小茄子，聲調也跟著沉了八度，他僵硬的盯著香吉士持刀的手，問道：「誰教你的？」

 

沒意識到他的不悅，香吉士忽然咧嘴，笑著回答：「在你叫我去買東西的時候，我看攤販的人的動作學的。」

 

七歲的文斯莫克家族三子為了救一隻幼鳥，從樹上摔了下來，滿身是傷卻沒人稱讚他做的好，反而斥責他是個垃圾。

於是十歲的香吉士拎著死去的雞站在哲普面前，展現出來的全是『怎麼樣我做到了吧臭老頭』的驕傲。

但描述時，那雙眼睛空洞無神，就好像奪去另一個生命不是什麼大不了的事一樣。

 

_有些生物天生就是被宰殺的命，現在理解還不算太晚。_

_看，我終於學會了吧。_

_其實也沒有很難啊。_

 

問題在於，那不是廚師的手法，而是殺手的。

絕對冷酷、致命的、乾淨的手法。

 

出自於一個十歲的孩童身上。

 

哲普沒有稱讚他，相反的，他單腳站立，直接用不習慣的木腿把香吉士踹出了廚房，小小的身軀在空中停留不到一秒，瞬間撞翻了一張桌子與數張椅子，隨後哲普也因失去平衡摔倒在地，連帶掃落桌上一堆鍋碗瓢盆，巨大的爭吵與碰撞聲引來其他員工的注意，連忙上前想制止脾氣同樣倔強的一老一小繼續幹蠢事：「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊老闆────！！」

「老闆你沒事吧！！」

「還站在那裡幹嘛，快來幫忙啊！！」

哲普一把揮開其他人想拉他的手，重新摔了回去，喘著氣倚在櫥櫃旁高聲罵到：「混帳臭小子──！！！！我這樣教你的嗎！！！！你簡直想氣死老子！！！！」，另一頭的餐廳，傾倒的桌椅中，金髮的少年忍著疼痛與眼淚，抱著肚子趴在地上大吼：「臭老頭你幹什麼──！！動不動就打人！！！好好稱讚我很難嘛！！！」

 

哲普氣結，一拳重重捶在地板上，巨大的聲響嚇的所有人氣都不敢喘，他無法描述，更遑論表達為何當他看到香吉士的眼神──亟欲被認同，卻完全迷失方向的眼神，整個人就像吞了一整船的炸藥一樣，除了爆炸以外沒有第二條路可走。

_你這是不對的。_

他多想敲開香吉士的腦袋，將這句話塞到他腦中，用盡全力嘶吼， _你這是不對的_ ，很多東西他遺失在偉大的航道上，詭譎莫測的暴雨艷陽，沒有理由的殺戮搶奪，隨著滴落的血液被稀釋在蔚藍的海水裡，尋不回來也記不起那些事物在他生命中占據的重量，只剩下懷念夢的權力，可大海給了他更多東西，更多刻在他身上的東西，讓他能看的比其他人更透徹， _你這是不對的_ ，要怎麼讓香吉士能感受到他看到他眼裡倒映的影子，除了黑色的風雨外缺乏色彩，沒有寧靜，沒有一個「我」在其中，他的世界喧囂且充斥各種苛刻的謊言與錯誤的指引，每個人都在嘗試逼他跑向任何一個錯誤的終點，懷抱溫柔的孩子著急著想討好各方勸誘的聲音，最後被最原始純粹的暴力給吸引。

 

言語顯得蒼白而無力。

太可笑了，他該是廚師，最起碼也要學著怎麼當個廚師，怎能從第一步就走錯路。

他啞著嗓子，艱難的開口：「什麼不錯？你這個無藥可救的大白癡！」，天天都板著的臉很大程度上掩蓋他的動搖，他曾經有過很多夥伴與手下，他不要香吉士身上也帶有他們的影子，或者更甚。

 

香吉士推開其他人，搖搖晃晃的起身，淚水從他的眼眶滑落，不知道是氣的還是痛的，眼神從哲普的義肢一路掃到料理台上的雞肉，努力想保持抗衡的自尊卻哽咽的不甘心。

「什麼白癡！！！你才是無藥可救的頑固蠢老頭！！！」

「不用你教我也做得很好不是嘛！！！」

 

**_太乾淨了_ ** _。_

_他的刀。_

_連一絲生命的重量都不願意背負。_

_畢竟，都只是遲早要死亡的牲畜而已。_

_不是嗎？_

 

哲普靜靜的看著他，在旁人的攙扶下起身，他撿起掉落在地上的廚師帽，拍去上頭的灰塵，轉身面對他的戰場，他的廚房，只留給香吉士一個充滿否定意味的背影。

 

「做的很好？臭小子！你根本不知道你在幹什麼。」

「我不准你再碰刀。」

「你現在面對的是食材，還是人，給我搞清楚這一點再滾回廚房。」

 

最後一句話無疑徹底激怒香吉士，他又羞又怒，狼狽的擦掉臉上的淚水，如同一只受傷的幼獸找不到反擊的方法，只能屈起身體嘶吼，聲音大的幾乎要拆掉整座餐廳：「誰稀罕你的認可！！！！不教我就算了！！！！！我自己學！！！！！」隨後氣沖沖的推開圍觀的廚師與服務生，衝出餐廳，一路跑到船尾去。

不是房間也不是儲藏室，船尾拴著幾艘他們採購用的小船，最小的那艘香吉士勉強可以駕馭。

 

無法介入戰爭的眾人好一會兒才在相互推擠中選出一個倒楣鬼，小心翼翼的詢問顯然心情欠佳的哲普：「老闆……這、不用管他嗎？」雖然最近天氣都還不錯海象也算佳，但總歸是老闆身邊的人，要是出半點差錯他們日子也不會太好過。

 

哲普只瞄了一眼，就將注意力轉回廚房：「不用理那個白癡，全都給我回到自己的崗位上去」

 

「要開店了，前面整理整理，別不像話。」

 

「「「是！」」」

 

 

 


End file.
